The Crack in the Universe (Kingdom Hearts)
by Paul Anthony
Summary: As I am a massive Whovian, I thought I'd give this a try. A crack in the universe appears, visible to all the worlds. Why is it there, and what will it unleash?
1. Chapter 1

**One**

"Hayner! Pence! Where are you guys?"

Olette ran through the streets of Twilight Town, in search of her friends. It was quiet, which, while not unusual for the town, made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"Guys!" she yelled, her voice beginning to crack, "Guys, where are you?"

She made her way for the stairs that led to the town square, and as she descended them, she gasped in shock.

All of the inhabitants of the town were standing in the square, staring up at the sky, murmuring amongst themselves. Olette turned to the sky, and her mouth too fell open.

There was a huge hole stretched across the sky, like a crack in a wall. A bright light shone through the crack, and an eerie screeching noise emanated from it.

"Olette!"

Olette tore her eyes away from the crack, to face her friends.

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Hayner.

"Looking for you guys," replied Olette, "What's going on with the crack in the sky?"

"No-one knows," explained Pence, "It just appeared a couple of hours ago, like someone just tore a hole in the sky. It's even shocked Seifer into silence, and that takes some doing!"

"And what about the noise?" asked Olette, as she turned her attention back to the crack, "I mean … it's almost like …"

"Someone's trying to tell us something," said Pence, "Everyone's been saying the same."

"Some people think it might be someone from another world trying to contact us," said Hayner, "which made us think about …"

"Sora? But he's never tried to reach us this way before …"

"Yeah, but didn't he seal off those pathways between worlds last time he was here?" said Pence, "Maybe this is the only way he can get through now."

"I dunno …" said Olette, "Something doesn't feel right …"

* * *

"Gawrsh!"

In the gardens of Disney Castle, Donald and Goofy stared at the crack in the sky, almost hypnotised by its blinding light and strange noise.

"What do ya think's goin' on?" asked Goofy.

"I dunno," screeched Donald, "but I think the King should see this!"

"He's not here."

Donald and Goofy turned away from the crack, and bowed as Queen Minnie approached them.

"The King saw the crack in the sky as soon as it appeared, and left immediately to talk to Master Yen Sid," she explained.

"Should we follow him?" asked Goofy.

"No, he specifically requested that you were to remain here, so that the castle would remain protected."

"Does he think something bad's coming?" asked Donald.

"He doesn't know," said Queen Minnie, as the three stared up at the crack, "but the message concerns him …"

"Message?" asked Goofy, "You mean that weird noise?"

"Exactly. He thinks it's a message from a world unlike any we have seen before, and that could mean a threat we are unprepared for."

"Whatever it is …" said Donald, "something sure doesn't feel right …"

* * *

The three of them stood side by side on the beach, staring up at the crack in the sky.

"What do you think it is?" asked Riku.

"I don't know," said Kairi, "It could be the Heartless, or the Nobodies, or worse …"

"What do you think, Sora?"

Riku and Kairi turned to Sora, who was staring up at the crack in silence.

"Sora …?"

"That sound …" said Sora softly, "It's … it's like a message … I think … I think someone's trying to reach out to us …"

"But what could the message be?" asked Kairi.

"And how do we know whether it's a friend or an enemy?" asked Riku.

"I dunno …" said Sora, "but whatever it is … something doesn't feel right …"

"Sora! Look!"

Sora turned to Kairi, who was looking down at his hand. Looking down, Sora was shocked to find that the Keyblade had appeared in his hand.

"But … why did …?"

Before he could finish, Sora stumbled forwards as the Keyblade jerked forwards, pointing towards the crack. A beam of light shone from its tip, and sped towards the crack.

As the beam of light made contact, the crack shone brighter than ever. As it did, the screeching noise began to change, as if something was fine tuning it.

"Listen!" said Sora loudly, "The message, it's coming through!"

The three listened intently, trying to make out what the message could be.

"D … doc … tore … wh …"

"I think I can almost make it out!"

"… Doctor who?"

The three looked at each other in puzzlement, as the message began to replay itself.

"Doctor Who? Doctor Who? Doctor Who?"

"What … what does it mean?" said Kairi, "What doctor?"

"Maybe someone's calling out for a doctor," said Riku, "Maybe someone needs medical help?"

"But … it's like someone asking for a specific doctor's name …" pondered Kairi, "but _what_ doctor? Why would he, or she, be here?"

"Maybe … maybe this … _Doctor_ … is a traveller, like _I_ was …"

Riku and Kairi turned to Sora, as he talked.

"I mean … when the other worlds were in trouble, there were ways that I knew, from attacks on our home, to messages in a bottle … maybe … maybe this is how people ask the Doctor for help."

The three continued to listen to the message play, but soon, they noticed that something had changed.

"Wait … is that … a second message?"

"Yeah … yeah, I think you're right," said Riku to Kairi, "I can't … make it out though …"

"Maybe if I …"

Sora pointed his Keyblade towards the crack again, and another beam of light struck the crack. Almost instantly, the crack began to glow brightly, and the original message began to fade.

"Doctor who … doctor who …"

"I think I can hear it, the second message …"

"… egg …"

"Egg?" said a bemused Kairi.

"… egg … stir …"

"Maybe it's some kind … of other-worldly recipe …" joked Riku, "Maybe we've tapped into some infomercial …"

"Egg … stir … exter …"

"Uh, guys …" said Sora, his voice now at a slightly higher pitch, "I think we might have a problem …"

He ushered his friends to step backwards, as the light shone at its brightest. As it did, shapes began to form in the crack, taking shape and colour as they broke free of the crack, breaking through to this world. As they did, their message rang loud and clear for all to hear, across the worlds.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! **EXTERMINATE!**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"What … what _are_ they?"

The inhabitants of Twilight Town stared up in fear as the robot-like creatures hovered above them.

"Whatever they are," said Seifer, his chest puffed out, "they're _trespassing_."

"Seifer, don't …"

Seifer stepped forward from the crowd to address the strange creatures, along with his posse, Rai and Fuu.

"I am Seifer! I protect this town, and you are trespassing!"

"Yeah, so you guys better leave if ya know what's good for ya, y'know?" said the tall, muscular Rai.

"Unwelcome," said the mysterious Fuu.

"_WE DO NOT NEGOTIATE WITH HUMAN SCUM!"_

The inhabitants recoiled in fear as they spoke. Seifer, however, was offended.

"_Scum?!_ Just who do you think you are?"

"_WE ARE THE DALEKS! WE ARE THE SUPREME RACE OF THE UNIVERSE, AND WE SEEK THE DOCTOR!"_

"The Doctor …" said Olette softly.

* * *

"The message …"

Donald, Goofy and Queen Minnie stared up at the Daleks as they cast their shadows over the castle.

"The message … _'Doctor Who?'_ …"

"_CORRECT! THE DOCTOR IS OUR GREATEST ENEMY, AND HE MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"_

"Now, listen to me, Daleks," called Queen Minnie, "We do not know of this 'Doctor' that you speak of, nor have we seen anyone new in our world. You will not find him here, so please, just leave our world!"

"_LIES! DALEKS KNOW THAT THE DOCTOR HAS MANY ADMIRERS AND COMPANIONS! DALEKS KNOW THAT THEY WOULD DEFEND THE DOCTOR WITH THEIR LIVES! YOU WILL PRESENT THE DOCTOR TO US, OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

"Oh yeah?" yelled Donald, arming his mage's staff, "Well, if you want a fight, you got one!"

"_TO FIGHT IS TO DIE!"_

* * *

"Listen to me!"

Sora called out to the Daleks as they began to slowly descend towards the island.

"I've travelled across worlds too, we all have. We have friends in other worlds that can help you get back home …"

"_WE ARE AWARE OF THE MANY WORLDS IN THIS UNIVERSE!"_

"What …?"

"_THE CRACK IS A TEAR IN THE SKIN OF THE UNIVERSE! SIMILAR CRACKS HAVE APPEARED IN THE SKY OF EVERY WORLD! _

"_Every_ world?!" gasped Kairi.

"All those friends we made …" said Riku softly.

"_DALEKS WILL SEARCH EVERY CORNER OF THIS UNIVERSE FOR THE DOCTOR, AND EXTERMINATE AS MANY INFERIOR LIFEFORMS AS NECESSARY!"_

"But you don't have to do this!" yelled Sora, "We can help you!"

"_WE DO NOT REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE! DALEKS ARE MASTERS OF INTER-UNIVERSAL TRAVEL, AND IT IS OUR MISSION TO RID ALL UNIVERSES OF ALL INFERIOR LIFE!"_

"Well, you're not taking _this _universe without a fight!" yelled Riku.

"_FIGHTING IS POINTLESS! NO-ONE HAS THE POWER TO DEFEAT THE ALMIGHTY DALEK RACE!"_

"Oh yeah? Well, try _this_!"

Suddenly, Riku's dark Keyblade appeared in his hand. As he raised it towards the Daleks, a beam of dark energy shot out towards one of them. As it made contact, the Dalek was engulfed in a thick black cloud that crackled with lightning.

"Uh-oh …"

As the cloud cleared, however, the three friends were shocked to discover that the attack had had no effect on the Dalek whatsoever.

"_HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! __**EXTERMINATE!**__"_

The Dalek aimed its ray gun at Riku, and shot a beam of energy towards him. Riku barely had time ot react before the beam made contact, and he screamed in agony before falling to the sandy ground.

"RIKU!"

Sora and Kairi rushed to his side, and Kairi checked his pulse.

"He … he's dead …"

"No … no he can't be …"

"_HE WILL BE THE FIRST OF MANY!"_

"I can't believe it … Riku …"

Sora held Kairi in his arms, as she sobbed into his chest. He held her close, and shut his eyes tight as he felt the Daleks resume their descent.

* * *

"Look here, 'darleks', I don't care who you are, or where you come from! This is _my_ town, and I order you to get out of here, or I might have to take disciplinary measures!"

"_WE DO NOT TAKE ORDERS OR THREATS FROM SUCH INFERIOR SPECIMEN!"_

"_SUCH HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! __**EXTERMINATE!**__"_

Seifer's scream rang throughout the town as the Dalek ray struck. Fuu and Rai leaped back into the crowd, as everyone stepped back from the scene, chilled to the bone.

"_OBEY YOUR MASTERS, HUMANS! PRESENT TO US THE DOCTOR OR YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

"We've told you already!" screamed Olette, "We don't know where this Doctor is! We can't help you!"

"_THEN WE WILL TEAR THIS WORLD APART UNTIL HE IS LOCATED!"_

"No …"

Everyone turned around, murmuring to themselves as they tried to find the source of the new, high-pitched voice. They found it at the top of the stairs – a mouse dressed in royal attire, bearing his own Keyblade.

"… no you won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"_WHO ARE YOU?"_

"I am Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle and one of the seven Keyblade wielders.

"_WE ARE THE DALEKS …"_

"Oh, I _know_ who you are," said King Mickey, as he descended the stairs, "You're a ruthless, bloodthirsty race of aliens, created for the sole purpose of killing as many people and destroying as many worlds as you are able to."

"_THIS IS CORRECT! CLEARLY, YOU POSSESS MORE INTELLIGENCE THAN THE MASSES!"_

"Did … did they just call us dumb?"

"Hayner, shh …"

"But I swear to you, here and now, _this_ universe is protected. You will _not_ do here what you have done to so many worlds and universes. _I_ will not allow it!"

"_YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN STOP US?"_

"I will take you down, or die trying."

"_THE LATTER IS MOST LIKELY!"_

"_ENOUGH OF THIS! EXTERMINATE THE DIMINUTIVE RODENT-LIKE CREATURE! __**EXTERMINATE HIM!**__"_

Two of the Daleks shot at King Mickey, who used his Keyblade to deflect the beams. However, the force of the beams sent him flying back into the wall.

"Your Majesty!"

Hayner, Pence and Olette rushed to the King's aid. King Mickey groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"They're … they're from another universe …" he said slowly, "Our weapons … they will have little to no effect on them …"

"Then … what do we do?" asked Olette, "How do we stop them?"

King Mickey looked deep into Olette's eyes. She could see the terrible sadness in his eyes, as if something inside him had died.

"We can't … this is the end …"

* * *

"This is your last warning!" yelled Goofy, "Leave now, or we'll _make_ ya leave!"

"_IF WE WERE NOT ELEVATED ABOVE SUCH CRUDE EMOTION, THIS WOULD BE CONSIDERED HUMOUROUS!"_

"That's IT!"

Donald aimed his staff at one of the Daleks, and shot a bolt of lightning at it. The bolt made contact, and the Dalek was enveloped in a net of lightning. However, it faded as quickly as it formed, and the Dalek was unscathed.

"_**EXTERMINATE!**__"_

The Dalek shot towards Donald Duck, and Goofy quickly jumped in front of him, using his shield to deflect the ray. The ray stuck the shield with such force that both of them were thrown backwards across the garden.

"Please _stop_ this!" yelled Queen Minnie, tears in her eyes, "We've told you; the Doctor is not here! You _won't_ find him!"

"_IF YOU WILL NOT PRESENT HIM TO US, THEN WE WILL TEAR YOUR KINGDOM APART!"_

The Queen watched on in horror as the Daleks descended upon Disney Castle. They flew through the hallways, destroying everything in their path. As the screams of her subjects rang through the halls, Queen Minnie fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, powerless to stop them.

"Your Majesty!"

Donald and Goofy ran towards her, and slowly helped her to her feet.

"Your Majesty … wh-what do we do?" asked Goofy, his voice trembling.

"I … I don't think there's anything we _can_ do …"

Sighing deeply, she took Donald's and Goofy's hands.

"Donald … Goofy … thank you for everything … I couldn't have asked for better subjects … or better _friends_ …"

"And we couldn't have asked for a better Queen …" said Donald.

The three smiled sadly at one another, before turning to the Castle, and watching as their world began to fall apart.

* * *

"_YOU HAVE ONE FINAL CHANCE! TELL US WHERE THE DOCTOR RESIDES, OR YOU WILL SHARE THE FATE OF YOUR FALLEN COMRADE!"_

Sora stared up at the Daleks as they encircled him, Kairi and Riku's body. He knew that any attack on them was pointless, that any weapon of this universe would have no effect on the Daleks, and that he would merely guarantee his death. He did not want to die, not out of fear, but so that Kairi would not be left alone.

"Kairi … I'm sorry …"

"Don't be …" said Kairi, looking up into Sora's eyes, "If this is the end, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be …"

"_ENOUGH OF THIS FRIVOLOUS SOCIAL INTERACTION! YOU, THIS WORLD, AND ALL OTHER WORLDS OF THIS UNIVERSE WILL FALL TO THE MIGHT OF THE DALEKS! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!"_

"_**ALL HAIL THE DALEKS! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!**__"_

Across every world, the Daleks cried out in victory. Everywhere, people cowered in fear, their weapons useless, and friends lying dead before them. After everything they had been through; attacks by Heartless, and Nobodies, and the most powerful forces of evil; it was these robotic beings from another universe that would bring about their end.

"Wait … what … what is that?"

"Sora …?"

Kairi looked up at Sora, who was staring up at the sky.

"Sora, what …?"

"The crack …"

Kairi turned around to look up at the sky. The Daleks, noticing this, also turned around, most likely in spite of themselves.

"_WHAT IS THIS? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"_

* * *

"_WHAT IS HAPPENING? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! __**EXPLAIN!**__"_

"Your Majesty," said Olette, staring up at the sky, "What is this? What's happening?"

"Maybe the Daleks are sending reinforcements …" said Pence.

"Thanks for the positive thinking, Pence!"

"Well, what do _you_ think it will be?" said Hayner harshly, "Some guardian angel come to save us?"

"_You_ all may have lost hope, but I find it hard to believe that this is the end," said Olette, "If these guys came from another universe, why can't someone else, someone _good_?"

* * *

"What does this mean?"

The Queen, Donald and Goofy stared up at the glowing crack in the sky.

"More Daleks?" asked Goofy.

"Or maybe something else," said Queen Minnie, "Something _better_ …"

"Listen!"

The three of them listened intently, as more noises emitted from the crack. They sounded different, quite unlike the previous messages.

"It … almost sounds like …"

Queen Minnie listened closer as the sounds grew louder and stronger.

"… _engines_?"

"Look, something's coming through!"

Sure enough, as the three watched on, something began to break through the crack. Something that looked suspiciously like …

"A box? A _blue flying box_?"

"**GERONIMOOOOOOOO!**"

The box flew through the air, and the three dived to the ground as it sped over them. It landed with a loud crash into the nearby wall.

As the three approached the box slowly, Goofy managed to read the sign atop it.

"It looks like it's called … a _TARDIS_ …"

At his words, the doors of the box opened. Out stepped a young looking man, dressed in a old fashioned suit with a bow-tie. At the sight of the three, he smiled, adjusting his bow tie.

"Hello there! Anyone call for a doctor?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"You … _you're _the Doctor?"

"Ah, good, no need for introductions then," said the Doctor, clapping his hands together, "That makes things simpler. Now, I understand that Daleks have invaded your universe …"

"Yes, but …"

"Oooh …" said the Doctor softly, spinning round, "and they appear to be destroying your castle. Can't have that now! Not to worry! CLARA!"

"Doctor?"

The four of them turned to the TARDIS as they heard the voice.

"Clara, I'm going to need you to bring out the cryoparadoxical remidifier, quick as you can."

"Cryopadaxi-what-now?"

"You're gonna love this, trust me!" said the Doctor, grinning at Goofy.

Just then, a young woman with long brunette hair ran out. She held in her arms what looked like a large metallic orb, covered in colourful crystals.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Clara," said the Doctor, taking the orb from her. As he fiddled with it, Clara noticed the three standing before her. Wide-eyed, she nervously waved at them, and they returned it.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor did not respond, busying himself by fiddling with the crystals on the orb.

"D-Doctor …"

"I know, Clara."

"B-but, Doctor, they're …"

"Yes, I know they are, Clara, but now is not the time to talk about it."

"Oh, you _always_ say that …"

"There!"

He held the device up, admiring it from a few angles. He then brought it down to his side.

"Your Majesty."

He bowed before her, while Clara performed a slightly awkward curtsey.

"I am going to need access to the Cornerstone of Light."

The mention of the Cornerstone managed to break the silence, as Donald stepped before them, arming his mage staff.

"Oh yeah? And why should we tell _you_ were it is?"

"Oh, I already _know_ where it is – in the secret chamber under the royal throne," said the Doctor, "I _also_ know that I require either the King or Queen of Disney Castle to open the entrance to the chamber."

"Wait, this place is _actually_ called _Disney_ _Castle_?"

"Clara, not now …"

"And how do we know you're not one of the bad guys?" spluttered Donald.

"No surprise that _he_ would be the difficult one …" muttered Clara.

"Well, the Daleks _did_ say he was their greatest enemy …"

"But that doesn't make _him_ a good guy!" said Donald, cutting across Goofy.

"Fair point."

Everyone turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

The Doctor crouched down, to address the Queen directly.

"Your Majesty, I know you have no logical reason to trust me or my companion. For all you know, I could be a force of nature more dangerous than the Daleks. In fact, there are some out there who think I _am_ …"

"Doctor, I _really_ don't think you're helping your case here …"

"But, I wouldn't be the first potentially dangerous stranger that you've had to trust to help you save you, would I, Your Majesty?"

As the Queen stared deep into the Doctor's eyes, Donald and Goofy shared glances. While Goofy seemed to be warming to the Doctor, Donald remained dubious.

"The Daleks are killing machines, they won't stop until everything is destroyed and everyone is dead. Now, I know a little something about this universe, and a little something about the power of the heart. All I ask of you is to look into yours, and know that you _can_ trust me."

The Queen bit her bottom lip, as she pondered her decision.

"Please, Minnie … we're running out of time …"

She sighed deeply.

"OK, Doctor … what else do you need?"

"The Keyblade bearers," said the Doctor, "I'm going to need their help."

* * *

"No … no, this can't be the end!"

As Pence and Hayner helped the King to his feet, Olette stood in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Olette …" said the King softly, "but there's nothing we can do …"

"But … but there _has _to be …" said Olette, kneeling down before him, "I mean, we've survived Heartless, and Nobodies, and that Organisation … I mean … you can't tell me that these … these _Daleks_ are the ones that are gonna kill us …"

The King sighed deeply, before clasping his large gloved hands around Olette's.

"I wish I could tell you differently, Olette … but ti would take nothing short of a _miracle_ to save us now …"

"Your Majesty! Olette! _Look_!"

The two gasped as they looked at their connected hands, which were glowing with a bright white light. The light quickly enveloped them both, and with a flash, they were gone.

"Olette?" cried out Hayner, "OLETTE!"

"_WHAT IS THIS? WHO IS CALLING OUT?"_

"Hayner, quiet, you're attracting the Daleks' attention …"

"I don't care anymore!" said Hayner, as he stepped forward, "You listen to me, Daleks! You invade our world, you kill our friends, you threaten to destroy us all … well, we won't stand for it!"

"_ALL HUMANS WILL REMAIN SILENT!_"

"NO, WE WILL NOT! This is OUR world, and you CAN'T have it!"

"_YOU ARE POWERLESS TO STOP US! YOU HAVE NO WEAPONS, NO PLANS, NO HOPE!_"

"_ONLY THE DOCTOR COULD SAVE YOU, AND AS YOU REFUSE TO TELL US HIS LOCATION, THIS WORLD AND ALL THE OTHERS WILL BE RIPPED APART!_"

As they talked, Pence looked sadly up at the crack in the sky.

"Doctor … wherever you are … _whoever_ you are … please, help us … please …"

* * *

"This is just _way_ too weird …"

Clara stared at the people of Disney Castle, who were huddled together, as she stood by the TARDIS with the Doctor.

"I mean … they're _Disney_ characters, _cartoon_ characters … I used to _watch_ them growing up …"

"Well, you should know about the concept of parallel universes by now, Clara …"

"Yeah, but not once did you say 'Oh, by the way, we might also bump into animated characters from your childhood'. I mean … this is like … like _really_ bad fanfiction …"

"Hey, fanfiction's pretty cool …" said the Doctor, rather defensively, "In fact, I read some myself from time to time …"

"You _write_ them too," said Clara, smirking at him, "I've seen your account on , you know …"

"What?! H-how did you …?"

"_She_ showed me …" said Clara, motioning towards the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed, folding his arms.

"I think I liked it better when you two _didn't_ get along …"

* * *

As Clara giggled at the Doctor's moodiness, Donald threw them a look of contempt before turning back to Goofy and the Queen.

"How do you know we can trust them?" he said.

"We don't have a choice, Donald," said the Queen, "The Doctor is from the same universe as the Daleks, and has defeated them numerous times. He is the key to saving this world."

"Oh, not _another_ Key … isn't there enough of them already?!"

"The Queen's right," said Goofy, "Besides …"

He quickly glanced towards the Doctor, who noticed, and gave Goofy a cheery wave. Goofy returned it, smiling widely.

"… I like him."

Donald grumbled to himself, folding his arms.

* * *

Suddenly, a glowing white light appeared in the middle of the Gardens. Everyone rushed towards it, as it faded, and the Queen ran into her husband's arms.

"Oh, thank goodness …"

As they hugged, Olette rose awkwardly to her feet. She caught sight of Clara, who smiled warmly at her. Olette returned the favour.

"Minnie, why did you call me back?" asked the King.

"We know how to destroy the Daleks," said the Queen, as she parted from him.

"How?"

"With _his_ help."

The King turned to face the Doctor, who bowed before him.

"Your Majesty … I am the Doctor, and I'm here to help."

The King narrowed his eyes, as he surveyed the Doctor from head to toe.

"Please kneel."

The Doctor and Clara shared confused looks, before the Doctor awkwardly lowered himself to his knees.

"See?" Donald said softly to Goofy, as the King approached the Doctor, "The King doesn't trust him either!"

The King stood right before the Doctor, and stared intensely into his eyes. A few moments of silence passed, broken only by the sounds of destruction from inside the Castle.

"OK …"

The King stepped back from the Doctor, as everyone waited with baited breath.

"… how can you help us, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled, as he jumped to his feet.

"Well, Your Majesty, I have a device called a cryoparadoxical remidifier. Long, complicated name for a device that will basically rewrite today's events, so that the Daleks never invaded in the first place."

"Wait …"

Everyone turned to Olette, who nervously cleared her throat at the sudden attention.

"… does that mean that … people that have …"

The Doctor frowned as he walked over to her.

"What's your name?"

"Olette."

"That's a nice name, Olette," said the Doctor, smiling. Olette could not help but smile back.

"You've lost people, today, haven't you, Olette? Friends?"

She nodded slightly.

"Well, don't worry," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Once time is rewritten, everything will go back to how it was, and everyone will be saved."

Olette sighed deeply, and nodded, her eyes closed.

"So, how does your device work?" asked the King.

"Well," said the Doctor, turning back to the King, "it requires a lot of power, and in this universe, I understand that the power of light is what's needed. So … I need to access the Cornerstone of Light."

"Wait …"

Everyone turned to Goofy.

"… where's Sora?"

"Who's Sora?" asked Clara.

"One of the Keyblade bearers, am I right?" asked the Doctor, "We'll be needing him!"

"I'm sorry, but what actually _is_ a Keyblade?"

"A powerful weapon," said the King, "said to be capable of bringing both peace and chaos."

"Kinda like you," said Clara to the Doctor, smiling, and then, gasping, "Wait … earlier, when you were talking about trusting someone dangerous … did you mean …?"

Just then, another blinding white light shone in the Gardens. Everyone shielded their eyes, and, as it faded, they could see the young boy and girl crouched together, embraced.

"Sora!"

Sora slowly raised his head at the sound of Goofy's voice. He looked around, confused at his surroundings.

"Wait … how did we …?"

He then caught sight of the Doctor, who smiled as he approached him.

"Wait a minute … are you …?"

"Hello, Sora, I'm the Doctor, and I require your assistance."


End file.
